Caught In Love
by PockyxAnime4Ever
Summary: Enma is verliefd op zijn beste vriend 's broer, wat moet Enma doen als hij samen met hem alleen in het huis is .


**Story Titel ! : Caught In Love**

**Koppels : EnmaxGiotto**

**Waar gaat het over : Enma is verliefd op zijn beste vriend 's broer , wat moet Enma doen als hij samen met hem alleen in het huis is ? **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi & Drama (beetje)**

**Als je de W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S heb gelezen , en heb niet graag Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender of iets anders , lees de fanfic niet en geef geen review er op Dank u ! **

* * *

_Hij staat juist voor mij ! _Dacht Enma als hij over zijn boek keek, voor hem stonden Giotto sawada en zijn groep vrienden . Ze waren over iets aan het praten, maar het enigste waar Enma naar keek was Giotto . Giotto Sawada is de tweeling broer van zijn beste vriend Tsuna, Enma was al verliefd op hem . Sinds een jaar of twee misschien, Giotto had blond haar en prachtige blauwe ogen . Waar hij wou inzinken .

Hij zag Giotto naar hem kijken, en hij zwaaide vriendenlijk naar hem . Enma bloosde en verstopte zich achter zijn boek, hij bloosde feller als hij Giotto zachtjes hoorde lachen . Hij bloosde een beetje feller, plots voelde hij een hand op zijn schouder . En keek om en zag Tsuna die naar hem glimlachte . " Hey Enma kun je me vanavond, helpen met wiskunde ? " Tsuna was erg in wiskunde, en vroeg meestal Enma om hem te helpen .

Enma vond het niet erg voor twee reden, één Tsuna is zijn beste vriend, en twee hij kon meestal meerder Giotto zien . " Is goed moet ik de zelfde uur komen, zoals gewoonlijk ? " Tsuna knikte ja . " Ja bedankt ! " Zeide hij de bel ging en de les begon terug, Giotto liep langs Enma en glimlachte naar hem . " Hey Enma alles goed ? " Enma knikte ja en Giotto knikte vriendenlijk terug, Enma bloosde als hij zich verstopte achter zijn boek . _Ik wou dat de school al gedaan was ! _

Rond 6 uur belde Enma bij Tsuna aan, hij wachte eventjes en de deur ging open . Enma kwam gezicht voor gezicht met Giotto . " Ah Enma je zijt er, Tsuna Enma is er al ! " Riep hij en keek Enma aan . "Kom maar binnen . " En liet Enma binnen, Enma voelde zich stil . Als hij in het huis binnen kwam, hij weet niet wat hij moet zeggen . Zijn hart bonkt in zijn keel en voelde zijn keel droog gaan, waar blijf Tsuna toch om hem te redden !

" Gaat het Enma ? Je bent zo stil geworden . " Zeide Giotto als hij langs hem ging staan, Enma voelde duizelig worden maar Tsuna kwam er juist aan . " Sorry Enma dat ik je zo lang heb laten wachten . " Zeide hij als hij zijn haar droogde . " Huh ... Het is niks echt niet . " Tsuna glimlachte en ging samen met Enma naar boven . " Oi ! Ik kom ook mee, ik wil niet alleen onder zijn ! " Riep Giotto en volgde de twee . " Is goed ." Zeide Tsuna Enma daar in tegen wist niet wat hij moest zeggen .

Toen ze in de kamer waren, lag Giotto op Tsuna 's bed . En las een boek, terwijl de twee vrienden de wiskunde werk deden . " En wat betekent ... " Maar zijn GSM ging af, en hij keek wie het was . Voor dat hij het tegen zijn oor hield . "Ja hallo, Ja dus ... Oh het was vandaag sorry Takeshi ! Ik kom nu meteen ! " Zeide hij en hangde op en keek naar Enma . " Enma kun je even wachten, ik had Takeshi beloofd samen op teruimen . En ben het vergeten, sorry kun je een half uurtje of zo wachten ? "

Zonder na te denken . " Ja is goed ik wacht wel . " Zeide hij en Tsuna glimlachte, en gaf Enma een knuffel . Enma bloosde fel en Tsuna liet los, en rende meteen uit het huis . Meteen naar Takeshi, Enma zuchte en keek terug naar de papier werkt . En ging al Tsuna 's antwoorde al bekijken, of hij de juiste wel heeft opgeschreven . " Wil je ook iets drinken ? "

Enma keek op en zijn ogen waren wijd open, als hij herrinerd dat Giotto hier ook nog was . _Maar dat betekent dat, ik alleen met hem hier ben ! _" Wil je iets drinken ?" Vroeg Giotto nog eens, Enma bloosde en keek weg . " Wel een glas water zou fijn zijn . " Zeide hij stillentjes, maar Giotto hoorde hem toch en knikte ja . " Ik kom zo terug . " En ging naar onder, om drinken te gaan halen .

Enma 's gezicht was zo rood, dat hij dacht dat hij een tomaat ging worden . En haalde diep ademhalingen, om zich kalm te maken . _Kom op het komt goed, Tsuna kan toch niet zo lang weg blijven . En Giotto zou me toch negeren, als hij terug komt toch ? _Giotto kwam binnen, met een glas water en een blik bier . " Huh ? Drink je al ? " Vroeg Enma en schrok als Giotto lachte . " Ik dacht al dat je het ging vragen, maar nee niet echt er zit weinig alcohol hier in . " Zeide Giotto .

" Oh ." Enma dronk van zijn glas water, toen het helemaal leeg was . Keek hij naar Tsuna 's papieren . " Je zijt echt een goede vriend voor mijn broer ." Zeide Giotto als hij van het bier dronk, Enma keek op en keek terug naar de papieren . " Natuurlijk ik zou mijzelf geen vriend noemen, als ik slechte dingen deed tegen Tsuna . " Giotto lachte en stond op, en liep naar de deur dan .

" Ik wil je iets laten zien, kom binnen 5 minuen in mijn kamer . Je weet toch waar het nog is niet ? " Enma knikte en toen Giotto weg was, ging Enma bezorgd over zijn toeren . _Wat wilt hij mij laten zien ? Weet hij het misschien ? Gaat hij iets er tegen doen ? Gaat hij ... Gaat hij ... _Enma zuchte en besloot te gaan kijken, wat Giotto voor hem had in te kamer . Als hij in de gang stond, begon zijn hard te kloppen . Zijn handen jeuken en zijn gedachtens waren zo vol, hij dacht dat zijn borstkast ging ontploffen . Sinds zijn hart zo hard begon te kloppen .

Toen hij bij de deur stond, was het half open Enma hoorde zacht gekreun . En keek door de opening, die de deur open had voor hem . Zijn hart stopte dan met kloppen, zijn handen werden slap en zijn gedachtens waren leeg . Als hij Giotto op het bed zat, Giotto kreunde harder als hij met zijn penis speelde . De voorvocht lekte al uit, en het leek of Giotto nu ging klaar komen . " Enma ... Enma ! Ah Enma ! "

Enma voelde zijn harde vriend wakker worden, en keek dan naar Giotto die op het bed lag . " Enma . " Enma deed deur open, en stapte in de kamer . En deed de deur toe als hij de rest van de wereld afsloot . Giotto glimlachte als Enma naar hem toe kwam, Enma ging naast hem liggen en voelde zich rood worden . Giotto glimlachte en gaf Enma een kus, en keek vol liefde en verlanging naar hem . " Laten we wat leuks doen okay ? "

* * *

**Hier ben ik weer ! hier is een nieuwe Fanfic, hopenlijk vinden jullie het iets ! **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
